


Shrieking Shack

by Serpentlullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentlullaby/pseuds/Serpentlullaby
Summary: Sweet Pea a young wizard from Southside, Riverdale stays at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Luckily for him, he's not alone.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: A Very Merry Serpent Hissmas





	Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugharekillianmelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/gifts).



> Hi guys, this one-shot is dedicated to the one and only Lou ( hugharekillianmelou / Hughstheforcelou ) and also I really wanted to say a special thank you to southsidearchive admins for helping me a lot and being so patient with me...so Merry Christmas guys !!!!

Sometimes, life is full of surprises. One day, you are a child from Riverdale, living your life in the Southside and the next day, a letter comes to your trailer telling you that you are going to attend one of the most prestigious magic schools: Hogwarts. The idea of Hogwarts is what saved Sweet Pea life, it’s a promise that people like him can somehow…find an escape.

Discovering that he was a wizard at a young age gave him hope, and he sincerely loved it more than anything else in the world. It was his dream and, maybe, proof that he doesn’t have to end up like his parents, proof that he could be better. He will always remember the first time that his grandfather took him to Diagon Alley. It was probably the best memory that he has with the old man. It was beautiful, and for the first time, his grandpa wasn’t that hard and grumpy old man, he wasn’t that Southside Serpent who cursed at the Ghoulies and taught him how to fight; he was just and sweet, a soft side that Sweet Pea didn’t know existed.

They went to Second Hand Brooms, and honestly, Sweet Pea couldn’t wait to get on this broom and learn how to fly. They also went to buy some books at Flourish and Blotts. Also, they couldn’t miss going to Madam Malkin’s to get his Hogwarts uniform. They went to Magical Menagerie to buy an owl that he named Wyrm so he could always have a part of the Southside with him…but the most extraordinary place, was by far at Ollivander’s. The boy tested a lot of magic wands, causing a lot of disaster in his wake, but then he found the one:

The wand was eleven inches long, made from hazelwood with Veela hair core. If he listened to what Ollivander was saying, the wood used to make the wand was very sensitive and fiercely loyal, answering only to the person it chooses. The core comes from a half-human, half-magical being and is said to be temperamental, much like the bearer. The moment that he took the wand in his little hand, it was like the world stopped for a moment, he felt a powerful force go through his body, such a happy feeling it was like the wand chosen him and he did choose it. From this exact moment, they were one.

Hours later, Sweet Pea was standing on the Platform 9 ¾. His grandfather was already gone, leaving Sweet Pea to deal with things alone. And, as one could expect, he was totally lost. But then he noticed something a girl with a Southside Serpent jacket on her shoulder just like the one he was wearing. 

Making his way to her, Sweet Pea waved his hand.

“Hi.”

As if she was relieved, the young girl watched the boy and almost jumped to her feet from excitement.

“Oh my god, turn around,” she told him. Putting her small hands on his shoulder to turn him, her smile only grew bigger as she faced him again. “You are from the Southside too?”

Laughing lightly, he nodded his head yes. 

And the rest is history.

They closed their eyes and held hands tightly while running straight for the wall to take the train to Hogwarts. That’s how Sweet Pea and Toni Topaz became friends.

Later that day, Toni and Sweet Pea were in a cabin in the train chatting and having fun, when an adorable little boy passed by them.

“Hi guys, you should put on your robe; we are almost there.” A small smile on his face, the boy’s eyes light up when he saw Toni and Sweet Pea’s jackets. “Oh, you guys are from the Southside? That’s so cool! I’m from there too…but I’m not from the Serpents, but their leather jacket and bike are so cool.”

Toni and Pea exchanged a look, smiling, and that’s how they all started to talk about everything. It was crazy how many people from the southside where actually wizards. Thanks to Fangs, they learned that Malachai, Kurtz, and Verne were at Durmstrang, Jughead Jones was at Beauxbatons, and their friend Joaquin was at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was beautiful, breathtaking, and SP could sincerely feel the magic and the mystery coming from this place, the magic, and the power emanating from the castle and not only the castle…he didn’t really know how big this place was, but his instinct told him that it was the whole place. The new students made their way through the school following Minerva McGonagall, amazed by everything in front of them, especially the talking paintings. For Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea who had never been around magic and extraordinary, it was so cool and amazing. For once in their life the kids were at a loss of words, standing next to each other, the only thing that they were currently able to do was just stare in awe. Their life was about to change for the better; it was going to be a beautiful life.

Their teacher introduced herself and the castle. She then left to see if everything was ready for the first years to come in. All the kids were whispering and talking together, and our new trio was not an exception. Not a minute later, they were in the Great Hall, listening to the director Filius Flitwick, and then it all started. All the first years were sorted into some house. Toni was now a Ravenclaw, Fangs a Hufflepuff and contrary to popular belief, our dear Sweet Pea was put in Gryffindor.

Even if the kids didn’t end up in the same house, it didn’t stop them from being best friends, always with each other and somehow always having each other’s back. Now it was their last year at Hogwarts, and a lot of things had changed. For example: Fangs Fogarty was now a Southside Serpent, Toni was dating a witch from Beauxbatons, Cheryl Blossom. And some things never changed…like Sweet Pea staying in the school for Christmas, with the time it was a tradition. Every year, either Toni or Fangs were staying with SP. This year it was Fangs turn. Sighing lightly, Fangs was pounding on the door waiting for his friend to finally wake up. It was already 7: 00 AM, and to keep up with his “bad habits,” Sweet Pea was still asleep, totally forgetting that today, they were supposed to visit the Shrieking Shack house and finally figure out if it was haunted, something that Sweet Pea and Toni weren’t sure about, but Fangs did insist that a ghost was living in that house.

“Pea, I swear to god if you don’t wake up now, I will eventually find a way to enter the Gryffindor common room and I …”

Fogarty started to stutter, thinking about something to say but to be honest, at the moment, nothing was coming to his mind, so instead of finishing his sentence, he knocked on the door again. That’s when a very sleepy and annoyed Pea opened the door while rubbing his eyes. He let Fangs in and then went back to his bed ready to go back to sleep. Sweet laid back on his bed, his face to the pillow, as his friend was rubbing the owl perched next to the bed.

“Seriously man, wake up, we are going to be late for breakfast, and you know how he is. If we are late, we are definitely not gonna hear the end of it.”

The day before, both of them promised Hagrid that they would have breakfast at his cabin, and now they were definitely gonna be late. Sighing, the brown-haired boy reluctantly stood up and put pants on, with a shirt and yellow and black plaid, and just like his friend, he put on his leather jacket with the Serpent on the back. They made their way to Hagrid’s house and sat on some chairs as they drank tea and ate some cookies made by the man. They talked with him for a while and helped him with the fantastic beasts he had to feed, by 12:00 PM. They finally were on their way to go to the haunted house. 

Fangs took a sip from the butterbeer bottle they made in Hagrid’s cabin as he watched his friend.

“So, did Josie send you a letter?” he asked, a smug smile on his face. He knew that his friend was having a fling with the girl, and he kinda wanted to know how it was going. By the look his friend was giving him, it was sure as hell that he shouldn’t have said anything and just shut up.

“Nope, she didn’t, but it’s okay. We just had a summer fling. I mean, I wanted more, and she didn’t. So, really, it’s better if she doesn’t send any letter. It would be easier to let my love for her fade away, right?”

Sweet Pea’s eyes were furrowed, and he looked at Fangs like his precious friend was going to give him the answer that he desperately wanted, even if it was a lie. Josie was probably Sweet Pea’s first love. They met at the Yule Ball, and by the start of the summer, they started to have this three month summer fling. The only problem here was that he caught feelings, and she didn’t which was totally okay; he would never force her to be in love with him or something stupid like that, but if he has to be honest, it really did hurt him. He couldn’t help himself but wonder what was so wrong with him that the girl he likes doesn’t like him back.

Anyway, that was a story for another time. Quickly, the Gryffindor took the butterbeer bottle from the Hufflepuff’s hand and took a sip. Fangs was looking at Pea with a sorry smile on his beautiful face. He knew how much this story was hurting him, and if he could just cast a spell to take away all his pain and hurt, he would do it. For Sweet Pea? He would do anything. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Sweet Pea smiled widely and shake his head. The two boys were the perfect definition of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor dynamic, and there was no denying that.

Slapping his hand on Fangs chest, Sweet was looking right in front of him, his mouth slightly open. He was kinda impressed that they were finally here without any of them dying.

“Dude, we’re here.”

Fangs never turned his face that fast. He had the same expression as his friend. Shooting SP a look and a wicked smile on his lips, he gripped his friend’s Serpent Jacket.

“The last one buys dinner tonight?”

The two of them looked at each other for a second.

“I’ll hold you to that,” answered Pea, and with that, a giant boy and a smaller one started to run toward the broken house, totally determined not to lose.

“OUCH!”

Fangs screamed, Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks, turning around to see that his friend tripped. His first reaction was to laugh. He knew how wrong it was to laugh when someone tripped, but honestly, he couldn’t help himself. Seeing Fangs like that on the ground was just so ridiculous. When he finally stopped laughing, he helped Fangs back on his feet, an amused smile on his lips. He still was trying not to laugh again.

“You okay?” 

Fangs glared at him as he was slightly pouting. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”

And with that, Sweet Pea helped Fangs, and together, they entered the house totally forgetting about who was going to buy dinner tonight. The house wasn’t really that impressive, and the boy started to wonder if it was really haunted. The Shrieking Shack looked like most houses on the Southside, abandoned, without any life in it, and they were pretty sure they saw scarier in the Ghoulies territory.

For good measure, the boys looked around the house, in every room. Maybe there was more there than what they could see, a golden treasure hidden somewhere, but in the end, there really was nothing. The two Serpents went back to a room they found earlier. 

Laying down on the bed, they were looking at the ceiling. Fangs had his head next to the headboard while Pea had his head next to his friend’s feet. At first, they were just laying there without saying a word. It was always like that with them; sometimes, they didn’t need to talk or make too much noise, they could just stay together in peaceful silence.

Fogarty was the first one to break the silence that was taking over the place. His voice was so soft and it was barely a whisper, but Sweet Pea heard him, and he knew that the Serpent who he was friends with for years now was lost in his thoughts, and to be honest, he was in the same state, so it was really understandable. 

“Can you imagine that years ago Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Snape, and Remus Lupin were standing right there, all fighting to know the truth and against Petter Pettigrew? To avenge Mr.Potter parents?”

Sweet Pea only hummed. For the youngest generation of wizards, Harry Potter and his friends were legends. They literally saved the world, and Dumbledore’s Army saved the world against the darkest villain of history. Even with their lives after that, they were legends. For example, Hermione Granger abolished a lot of dumb laws, or Ginny Weasley Potter was an incredible Quidditch player. And all of them, all of that story, represented nothing more than hope for the kids, especially those who come from the Southside. It means that they can take something ugly and turn it into something beautiful and amazing.

Sitting up, Sweet Pea reached for the butterbeer bottle and took a sip. He changed his place to go lay down next to Fangs. Handing him the bottle, he himself started to wonder about things, about life and who he was, or more like who they are. 

“Fangs?”

Hearing his name, the boy quickly gave the bottle to Pea, just like he was giving him his full attention. “Yeah?” 

Taking another sip, the taller boy took a deep breath. “Do you think that if we were back in the old-time and had the chance to either fight to end the Dark Lord with Dumbledore’s Army or join the dark path and the Death Eaters, we would have made a good choice? And if someone like Tom Riddle rises up again and tries to destroy the world and the wizarding world as we know it, we would be able to fight him and save the day?”

Just like the perfect Hufflepuff, Fangs put his hand on his friend’s hand, squeezing it a little. “Sweet Pea, you obviously would have made a great choice. Back in time, Tom Riddle would not have a single chance against you.”

Sweet Pea scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing that his friend was only boosting his ego. 

“More seriously, Pea, you are a soldier, and I’m pretty sure that no matter what happens, you will always fight for the people that you love and appreciate. That’s what I admire you for.”

The two of them turned their heads to look in each other’s eyes, small smiles on both of their faces. 

“Also, it helps a lot that you are the perfect Griffindor: courageous, brave, determined, daring, with a love/hate relationship with rules and authority,” Fangs added, making both of them laugh again. They talked, laughed, and mostly finished the bottle of butterbeer before they ended to fall asleep. When they weren’t awake, they looked so peaceful, just like angels and not some tough Southside Serpents or gang members. They weren’t two wizards, just two teenagers who were, for once, enjoying life right now in each other’s presence. 

The next morning, Toni was searching for her boys. She missed them so much that she came back earlier. When she didn’t find either of them in the castle, the Ravenclaw went to the only person that she trusted more than FP Jones: Hagrid. He told her where to find her Serpent boys.

She went straight to the Shrieking Shack house where she found her boys. A smile was plastered on her face as the two of them were fast asleep, holding hands and head against each other. She took a picture, deciding that it was definitely gonna make it to their memories album. The pink-haired girl let them sleep for at least five minutes before jumping on them. 

“Wake up, losers. I missed you.”

Sweet Pea sighed, and Fangs smiled widely. They both hugged her as they tried to fall back asleep.


End file.
